Individuals or families to buy a large bottle of carbonated beverage often need several times to finish it, so the cap should always be opened, causing a gas leak drinks. Beverage in the bottle often there are many, but the gas has leaked to the utmost, seriously affecting the carbonated beverage quality. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,824 solves this problem, but the structure is much complex, production cost is high, these bring marketing difficulties.
Because the large bottle of carbonated beverage is sold in a huge market, to provide a cheap tool with good function for preventing gas leak during several drinks for the large bottle of carbonated beverage is necessary. The present invention of two-way valve with secure structure for dispensing large bottle of carbonated beverage into Vial is one such tool.